starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Riyo Chuchi
}} Riyo Chuchi era una pantorana femmina e Senatrice di Pantora presso il Senato Galattico durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Durante il suo mandato da senatrice, l'Assemblea Pantorana chiese che il Grande Esercito della Repubblica creasse una base sul pianeta Orto Plutonia in modo da rendere sicura la luna di Pantora da un possibile attacco della CSI. Dopo aver costruito la base, essa ben presto cessò ogni comunicazione, costringendo così il Presidente di Pantora, Chi Cho a richiedere una task force che investigasse su quanto accaduto su Orto Plutonia. Cho chiese inoltre che la senatrice Chuchi accompagnasse i Maestri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker, in quanto rappresentante del Senato Galattico e dell'Assemblea Pantorana. Durante la sua permanenza su Orto Plutonia, le sue responsabilità da senatrice furono limitate dall'arroganza di Cho, il quale la utilizzava solo per dare ordini e limitare le azione dei Jedi. Alla fine si scoprì che Orto Plutonia era abitato, e che i nativi Talz erano stati la vera causa delle cessate comunicazioni della base repubblicana. Così Cho, disgustato dalla presenza dei Talz, dichiarò guerra a loro, ma nella conseguente battaglia fu ucciso da una lancia. Chuchi fu in grado così di negoziare una pace col capo dei Talz, Thi-Sen, nella quale Pantora ricosce la sovranità dei Talz su Orto Plutonia. Così ritornò su Coruscant per riprendere i suoi doveri senatoriali. Più tardi, sempre durante le Guerre dei Cloni, la Federazione dei Mercanti fece un blocco a Pantora a causa dell'alto numero di debiti che aveva la luna nei confronti della Federazione. Durante questo momento di tensione, le figlie del neo-eletto presidente Pantorano, N.Papanoida, furono rapite da cacciatori di taglie assoldati da esponenti separatisti della Federazione, che volevano costringere Papanoida a lasciare la Repubblica Galattica e a unirsi alla CSI. Chuchi decise così di trovare una delle figlie di Papanoida insieme alla sua amica Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Le due andarono sulla nave della Confederazione orbitante intorno a Pantora, e lì trovarono solo una delle figlie del presidente, Chi Eekway Papanoida. Poco prima di trovarle, le due origliarono un discorso del separatista Sib Canay, il quale aveva progettato il blocco e il rapimento delle figlie per costringere appunto Papanoida a unirsi alla CSI. Dopo questo evento, Chuchi continuò a servire la Repubblica come senatice, nonostante un tentato omicidio da parte del cecchino Shonn Volta, e fu una delle più impartanti sostenitrici della pace tra la Repubblica e la CSI. Biografia Carriera iniziale con Chi Cho Problemi con il protettorato Riyo Chuchi, che non aveva alcuni esperienza nel campo dei negoziati, era poco più di un idealista rispetto al Presidente Chi Cho, il quale chiese al Senato Galattico, di costruire una base per difendere la luna di Pantora. Così la Repubblica Galattica costruì sul pianeta Orto Plutonia, un protettorato di Pantora, la Stazione Glid. Tuttavia i Pantorani non erano a conoscenza del fatto che Orto Plutonia fosse in realtà abitato dai nativi Talz. Così ben presto la Stazione Glid cessò ogni contatto con la Repubblica, fomentando così la paura di un imminente attacco a Pantora da parte della CSI. Così il Senato mandò una task force guidata da Obi-Wan Kenobi e da Anakin Skywalker. Durante questa spedizione, partecipò anche Chi Cho, il quale portò con sè la senatrice Chuchi, con l'obbiettivo di utilizzarla per mettere pressione ai Jedi. Guerra su Orto Plutonia Quando i Pantorani scoprirono i Talz sul pianeta, sembrava che la loro pretesa su Orto Plutonia fosse annullata, dovendo riconoscere i Talz come sovrani del pianeta ghiacciato. Ma Cho, non volendo perdere la stazione repubblicana, unica difesa per un eventuale attacco dei separatisti, non riconobbe la loro sovranità. All'inizio cercò di sostenere la tua tesi dicendo che i nativi erano esseri non-senzienti, ma quando questo tentativo non andò a buon fine, Cho non esitò a dichiarare guerra ai Talz, inquadrandolo come un problema interno, quindi fuori dalla giurisdizione dei Jedi o del Senato. ]] Nonostante Chuchi non potesse far nulla formalmente, il Maestro Jedi Kenobi le suggerì di contattare l'Assemblea Pantorana e di informarla sulle decisioni del presidente. Dopo aver fatto ciò, l'Asseblea Pantorana tolse tutti i poteri a Cho e li diede alla senatrice affinchè mettesse fine alla controversia. Ma era oramai troppo tardi, la battaglia era già iniziata e già vi erano vittime in entrambe gli schieramenti. Per di più lo stesso Cho fu colpito a morte da una lancia. Col suo ultimo respiro però il presidente ordinò alla senatrice di continuare a combattere, ma la senatrice rifiutò comunicandogli la decisione dell'Assemblea. Così Cho morì pochi secondi dopo, incredulo della decisione presa dall'Assemblea. Con Cho morto, Chuchi propose la pace a Thi-Sen, capo dei Talz, il quale accettò con gioia. Così i Pantorani lasciarono definitivamente Orto Plutonia ai nativi, riconoscendo così la loro sovranità sul pianeta. Successivamente sia Kenobi che Skywalker si complementarono con la senatrice per la decisione. Indipendenza politica Lavoro su Coruscant Più tardi, durante la Crisi degli ostaggi del Senato, Chuchi fu una dei senatori ad essere presi in ostaggio dal cacciatore di taglie Cad Bane e dalla sua squadra, per poter scambiare la libertà dei senatori in cambio della liberazione di Zirro. Durante l'avvenimento aiutò la sua collega Padmè Amidala a curare il ferito Anakin Skywalker, cullandola sua testa sul grembo, finchè non riprese conoscenza. Dopo aver liberato Ziro, Bane aveva fatto posizionare della cariche esplosive nella stanza in cui venivano tenuti i senatori. Fece così per far sì che il Cancelliere non chiamasse la polizia, se no avrebbe fatto saltare in aria la stanza. Una volta riuscito a fuggire, Bane fece lo stesso esplodere le cariche, ma Chuchi e gli altri senatori furono salvati da Skywalker. Chuchi era presente in Senato quando la Duchessa Satine Kryze di Mandalore giunse su Coruscant per perorare la sua causa. Era presente anche con due guardie Pantorane, quando in Senato fu mostrato il filmato del ministro Jerec. Tensioni Commerciali Quando la Federazione dei Mercanti fece un blocco commerciale su Pantora, disordini pubblici sul pianeta minacciavano la fedeltà dei Pantorani alla Repubblica Galattica. Chuchi così si presentò al Senato per invocare l'assistenza della Repubblica, prima che il popolo decidesse di unirsi alla CSI. Le sue argomentazioni contro il rappresentante della Federazione Lott Dot sulla questione del blocco ebbero successo e furono accettate dal Senato. Ma poco dopo, le figlie del neo-presidente Pantorano, N.Papanoida, furono rapite da Greedo per costringere il presidente a unirsi alla Confederazione. Chuchi, collaborando con la Padawan di Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, cercarono di trovare le figlie rapite. Esse viaggiarono verso la nave della Federazione orbitante intorno a Pantora, con l'obbiettivo di annunciare un imminente unione tra Pantora e la CSI. Mentre erano a bordo, segretamente iniziarono a cercare le ragazze all'interno della nave: origliando in una sala, sentirono i Neimoidiani parlare delle figlie di Papanoida. Le due poi iniziarono a cercare più approfonditamente all'interno della nave. Insieme arrivarono nel deposito carcerario, ignare di essere filmate. All'interno di una cella, trovarono solo una figlia, Chi Eekway Papanoida. Subito dopo furono raggiunti da un gruppo di droidi, tutti distrutti da Tano. Dopo questi però sopraggiunsero guardie Nemoidiane, insieme a Sib Canay e ad un inviato Neimoidiano. Sopraggiunti quest'ultimi Chuchi non esitò a sottolineare il fatto che la Federazione aveva sempre sostenuto di essere all'oscuro di questo rapimento, e tutta via proprio su una nave della Federazione si trovava una delle figlie di Papanoida. Così ricattò i Neimoidiani, dicendo che avrebbe raccontato tutto al Senato se non fosse cessato il blocco su Pantora. Una volta tornati a Coruscant, Lott Dot fu costretto a sciogliere il blocco, con somma gioia della famiglia Papanoida, ora completa, e della senatrice Chuchi. Pericolo in Senato Quando il pericoloso Zillo da Malastare girovagava per Coruscant. Chuchi era presente nel Palazzo Esecutivo del Senato quando la pericolosa bestia salì sull'edificio: a causa dell'impatto la senatrice cadde a terra in ginocchio. Più tardi, quando la senatrice Halle Burtoni propose la creazione di nuove truppe, una fazione opposta ad ella, composta da Bail Organa e da Padmè Amidala propose un disegno di legge da presentare al Senato, in modo tale da far diminuire le spese militari, sospendendo la creazione di nuovi cloni. Chuchi fu presente in Senato quando Amidala declamò a tutti il suo disegno di legge, che fu subito accolto con favore dalla senatrice Pantorana. Successivamente Chuchi fu presente al Funerale di Onaconda Farr. Tentato omicidio In un momento durante le Guerre dei Cloni, la CSI inviò Shonn Volta, un cecchino sensibile alla Forza, per assassinare Chuchi. La senatrice fu salvata quando i Jedi Kit Fisto e Anakin Skywalker arrestarono Volta prima che potesse terminare la sua missione. Volta fu poi inviata alla Prisma, e imprigionata insieme ad altri individui pericolosi. L'ascesa di Rush Clovis Quando il senatore Rush Clovis, noto simpatizzante separatista, arrivò su Coruscant con le prove della corruzione del Clan Bancario Intergalattico, i Separatisti, così come il governo Muun e il Cancelliere Supremo acconsentirono a Clovis di guidare il Clan Bancario, e questa decisione fu messa ai voti in Senato. Chuchi voto a favore di Clovis, il quale vinse a maggioranza. Personalità e caratteristiche Chuchi era un convinta sostenitrice della diplomazia, All'inizio della sua carriera da senatrice era timida e totalmente sottomessa alle decisioni di Chi Cho. Durante però il blocco di Pantora, ella dimostrò di essere diventata più forte, tanto da ricattare l'inviato della Federazione dei Mercanti, affinchè togliesse il blocco su Pantora. Chuchi era una buona amica di Ahsoka Tano. Dietro le quinte Chuchi fu interpretata dalla doppiatrice Jennifer Hale, che doppiò anche Aayla Secura in Jedi Crash e in Defenders of Peace. La sua voce è simile a quella di Bastila Shan, un altro personaggio doppiato dalla Hale. Comparse * *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (comparsa non-canonica) (solo nella versione PSP e Nintendo DS) * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 4'' Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Pantorani